


Hugs

by Dojizerker



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojizerker/pseuds/Dojizerker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Amane received hugs and the one time she initiated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a challenge to get myself back into the fic groove. I hope you can enjoy this!

=1: Kazuya=

The first time he hugged her was some time after they meet up again, long since the lockdown went down and life went back to normal. It was by sheer chance they meet up again, during one of Amane’s rare days off, and they decided to keep in touch with each other.

And sometimes, they make arrangements to just simply spend the day together. Amane saw it as “hanging out”, and learned to enjoy this chance she can get to pretend to be a normal girl. But on the other hand, she’s aware of how this might look. If a boy and a girl was spending time together and obviously enjoying themselves, it might look like they’re dating.

Indeed, it did look like that. But it’s during these outings that Kazuya can confide in her. About the Bels that dwell inside of him and his hidden worries. She listened and offered him her advice, and suggestions on how to calm himself. 

By the end of it and after Kazuya walked her back home, he hesitated for a moment, before he take her hand and slowly draw her close...for a hug.

“Thank you.”

 

=2: Atsuro=

Spending time with Atsuro exposed Amane to the otaku culture he knew and indulged in. A lot of the terminology and ideas seemed almost strange to her, but Atsuro take it easy for her.

At first, he lent her some of his DVDs. She originally watch them by herself and talked with Atsuro about the shows afterwards. But then, they end up adopting a routine of watching the DVDs he have together at either of their own houses.

Because regardless of whose house they’re in, it filled in the empty silence with each other’s company to make up for their parents’ absence.

Whenever they watched together, Amane and Atsuro would sit at the couch and commentate. As they do, Amane would end up leaning against him and feel his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A far cry from how he used to get embarrassed by doing it, until she told him it’s okay. She didn’t mind it.

When the DVD finished playing, they would be fast asleep against each other on the couch sometimes.

 

=3: Yuzu=

Strangely enough, Amane found it easy to talk to Yuzu when it comes to their own respective parents. Yuzu’s estranged relationship with her mother made Amane think about how she rebel and fight against her father.

They don’t talk about it that often, but when they do, there’s this...silent acknowledgement and support they have for each other.

Especially when all of the emotions she felt about her father’s sacrifice to Belberith bubbling up again.

“Amane? Here.”

Amane blinked her now teary eyes, as Yuzu draw her closer into a hug. She raised her hand and reciprocated, hugging the older girl back. She can faintly feel her tears going down her cheeks and she leaned her head into Yuzu’s shoulder.

It’s warm...

 

=4: Midori=

Going shopping with Midori was always exhausting, and yet, Amane found herself having very few complaints. Sure, the younger girl could slow down, but she found herself having fun as well.

It’s during these shopping trips that they would, inevitably, head for the clothes store. By which that actually means ‘Midori drags her over’.

“C’mon, we’re not leaving until we get you a GREAT outfit!”  
“But I think we bought enough…”  
“Nope, there’s never enough!” 

As always, Midori would put clothes into her arms and urged her into the changing room. Amane didn’t have the heart to continue her protests and simply went inside.

After she changed and stepped outside to show how she looked in the clothes, Midori simply squealed and gave her a hug.

“Mi-Midori!”

“Ahhh, you look so cute, Amane!”

 

=5: Mari=

It’s only by sheer coincidence that the school nurse was nearby when Amane collapsed. Due to the state of her body during all of those months, and the secrecy they need to uphold around the Shomonkai’s activities, Amane haven’t been looked at by someone with a medical license since before...before she took in Jezebel.

Mari try to break the silence with idle chatter, as she do some basic checkups and gave the maiden her diagnosis. When she asked about her guardians, Amane paused and shook her head.

“...Mother moved out after she divorced him.”

There’s a steady, careful look in the nurse’s eyes, and it felt like she’s looking right into her. And then she leaned forward and wrap her arms around Amane, pulling the maiden--the young girl--into a hug.

 

=?: Amane=

Dressed in civilian clothes, Amane was escorted through the hallways and doors by an officer until they arrived at their destination.

Sitting on a chair behind the bars, he closed the book and lowered it onto the table. He looked up and gave her smile. Amane reciprocated with her own, smaller smile, as she sat down and start talking with her father.

Time passed by until it’s time for her to leave. Amane stood up and looked visibly sad to leave her father again. He accepted responsibility for the lockdown, and received a high sentence for it. But still… Amane still love her father and wished to see him more often.

“...Father?”  
“Yes, Amane?”

Amane reached out and put her hands between the bars, holding her father’s hands and feeling his human warm. How warm his hand still feel, the reassuring and subtle movements that showed he’s still alive…

She leaned in and whispered.

“I want to hug you again.”

He blinked, before he smiled and move closer. It’s awkward with the bars between them, but Amane managed to wrap her arms around her father into a hug.

It may be the last one they would ever have between them.

 

 


End file.
